The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to computerized task consolidation.
Computerized task consolidation may relate to the process of generating a list of outstanding tasks for a team to execute. In the field of computing and computer analytics, task consolidation may be performed using computer-based systems which are accessible remotely. Such systems provide reliability and ease of access. However, it is common for teams to meet in person and write tasks on visual display materials, for example, a display board, using sticky notes. These sessions can provide real-time feedback for team members who are present in the room.